Amortentia
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: Amortentia... Un amor falso creado por una poción o ¿No?
1. Chapter 1

**Amortentia**

El sol parecía iluminar de una manera especial los terrenos del colegio aquella mañana del sábado. La fresca brisa incitaba a los alumnos a salir, pasar el día en el exterior disfrutando del fabuloso clima que se presentaba aquel día…

Sin embargo aquel día no me apetecía salir, tampoco estar en la sala común, ni siquiera molestar a algún mocoso de primer año.

Así que aquella mañana baje a desayunar bastante tarde. Caminaba por el vestíbulo despreocupadamente cuando me tope con Pansy.

-¿Qué tal Draco?- saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- pregunte con fastidio.

Su sonrisa se torno en aquella mueca traviesa que en las noches que pasaba a su lado me volvía loco.

-Mira…- susurro indicándome con la vista hacia donde mirar.

Una chica de enmarañado cabello castaño, sencillamente inconfundible entraba en aquel momento al Gran Comedor.

-¿Ella que?- pregunte con notable aburrimiento

-¿Quieres divertirte un poco?- pregunto con su enorme sonrisa malvada y un destello en sus oscuros ojos.

No puede evitar que una sonrisa surcara por un momento mis labios.

Parkinson me llevo casi arrastrando hasta detrás de una enorme armadura en el fondo del vestíbulo.

-¿Quieres entretenerte un rato con la estúpida sangre sucia?- pregunto

Yo me limite a sonreír.

De entre las bolsas de la chaqueta de piel negra que usaba aquel día extrajo una pequeña botella casi del tamaño de una ampolleta que contenía un líquido transparente que no conseguí reconocer. Mira a la chica con intriga.

-_Amortentia_- dijo como si resultase obvio -Un poco en el jugo de calabaza de Granger…-

-Pero ella esta con…- Rodo los ojos con impaciencia

-Claro que esta con Weasley, pero no por mucho- dijo agitando la ampolleta.

Sonrió y sonreí a la par. Me entrego la botellita.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi por completo vacío, a excepción de algunos niños de primer año en cada mesa.

Busque a Granger con la mirada, a la cual no me costó ningún trabajo encontrar.

Pensaba en como diablos conseguiría vaciar la poción en el vaso de la leona, cuando esta se puso de pie en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw, se acercó a Luna Lovegood y se sentó a su lado.

Me acerque a lugar de Hermione, donde hacia un momento se encontraba desayunando, aun no terminaba y su vaso de jugo de calabaza estaba un poco más de la mitad.

Afortunadamente la Gryffindor me daba la espalda en aquel momento con lo que pude acercarme tranquilamente a su mesa.

Destape la pequeña ampolleta y enseguida comenzó a emanar un aromo que floto hasta mi nariz.

Era una mezcla de olores inconfundibles y a la vez irreconocibles.

Un olor a cerveza de mantequilla, pergamino y… un olor que había olido en otro sitio pero no supe definir de qué se trataba. Había acercado la botella más a mi nariz hasta que reaccione y la aleje de mí.

Deposite todo el contenido en el vaso de Granger y por un segundo una pequeña nube en forma de corazón floto sobre el vaso.

La simple idea de pensar que yo Draco Malfoy un sangre limpia estaba dando a beber _Amortentia_ de contrabando a Hermione Granger me causo repugnancia.

Me fui de ahí al ver que Granger se despedía de Luna, me fui con discreción hasta la mesa de mi casa y me dispuse a desayunar.

No pude evitar estar al pendiente de Hermione durante todo el desayuno, esperando verla beber el jugo que por cierto ni siquiera había tocado.

Por un momento me pareció que me preocupaba que no lo hiciera…

*¿Pero que diablos? Es solo una estúpida broma* me dije e intente concentrarme en mi desayuno.

Observaba la tostada que se encontraba en mi plato cuando con el rabillo del ojo no pude evitar detectar el movimiento de Granger.

Había tomado el vaso de jugo entre sus mano, sin embargo aun no lo bebía, mas bien lo olía.

Por un momento pareció dudar, creí que no lo bebería, sin embargo un segundo después lo llevo a sus labios y vacío el vaso de un trago.

Sabía que era tiempo de empezar con aquel juego.

Me puse de pie a mismo tiempo que la castaña y me encargue se pasar por su lado en el justo momento que salía del Gran Comedor rozando mi costado con el suyo.

Ella volteo a mirarme y con mi mejor arma, mi sonrisa que sabia que volvía loca a mas de una la ataque. Me observo con ojos soñadores que parecían robados de Lovegood.

-Malfoy…- suspiro.

En ese momento Weasley se acercó a su novia y le planto un beso en los labios. Gire el rostro y me di cuenta de Granger a un me contemplaba.

Con una mirada picara y una sonrisa de lado me despedí y desaparecí de su vista por un pasillo al costado del vestíbulo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o

Hola! que les parecio mi nuevo fic?  
Espero sus comentarios!  
Un beso

Feer :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Estúpida enamorada…**

Era medio día, y el clima aun incitaba a pasar tiempo afuera, al aire libre.

Sin embargo yo prefería pasear por los pasillos del colegio, escabullirme de Filch cuando estaba cerca y molestar a los mocosos con los que me topaba.

Sin embargo después de dar la Amortentia a Granger, una loca, estúpida pero a la vez tentadora idea se había apoderado de mi mente: "Seducirla"

¿De dónde había salido?, no lo sabia, ¿Porqué surgió?, tampoco.

Sin embargo me resultaba exageradamente tentadora…

Seducirla…

Me parecía excitante imaginarla en mi cama, pidiéndome más a cada embestida, gritando mi nombre en cada orgasmo…

Y no, la asquerosa sangre sucia no me gustaba, eso jamás pasaría, más bien quería hacerla sufrir, darle a conocer lo que en verdad en bueno y luego simplemente dejarla, sin sentir lo mas mínimo por ella.

Me sonreír a mi mismo ante mi magnifica idea.

Sabia que tenía a Granger a mis pies, gracias a esa maldita poción, sin embargo quería jugar un poco más con ella antes de llevarla a mi cama.

Sabia que estaba en la biblioteca, era obvio que estaría ahí…

Sin embargo al entrar no la vi sentada a ninguna mesa, con lo que supuse estaría buscando un enorme libro de "lectura liguera".

Me asome por las estantería principales y poco a poco fui llegando hasta al fondo de la biblioteca donde la pude ver intentando tomar un libro que no conseguía alcanzar.

Aprovechando de esta manera mi estatura un tanto mayor que la suya, me acerque por detrás, pose mi mano sobre la suya y con un delicado empujón la ayude a bajar el libro.

No podía evitar sentir una especie de repugnancia al estar tan cerca de la sangre sucia, pero me contuve, pues no podía negar que la idea de jugar con ella y sus sentimientos me agradaba…

Después de que el libro estuvo entre sus manos, se dio media vuelta, ahí, aprisionada entre mi cuerpo y el estante.

Me observo, con ojos soñadores que nada envidiaban a los de Lovegood.

Le lance una de mis mejores sonrisas y ella suspiro.

Por dentro me reía de ella, su expresión, su sonrisa de estúpida enamorada.

-¿Qué haces leyendo en un día tan perfecto Granger?- dije con aquella voz sexy que solo yo poseía.

Volvió a suspirar, pero insisto en que, en algunos momentos sus suspiros resultaban distintos…

-Tú tampoco estas afuera- dijo con una mirada inocente

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- susurre acercándome mas a ella, rosando mi pierna con la suya.

-Draco…-

-¿Hermione?- se escucho un grito a lo lejos

-Creo que tu novio te busca- dije alejándome lentamente de ella.

-No te vallas…- susurro

Le sonreí y le di un ligero beso en la mejilla, que mas bien me causo asco.

Salí de ahí en el justo momento en que Weasley entraba por el pasillo, los observe entre los libros de la estantería de enfrente, y a pesar de que se besaban Hermione me miraba.

Di media vuelta y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

¡JA! Tenía a Granger comiendo de mi mano, quien lo pensaría, la santa y tan inocente Hermione Granger suspirando por mí, sin embargo los efectos del Amortentia no durarían para siempre, y yo tenía otras ideas en mente aparte de hacerla cortar con la estúpida comadreja.

Era más que obvio que la leona me estaba siguiendo, pues poco después me la tope de nuevo, en un pasillo solitario del colegio.

-Hola Draco- saludo intentando fingir inocencia

Aprovechando que pasaba cerca de la pared, la lance contra ella y la acorrale.

-¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?- pregunte acercando mi cuerpo al suyo, por un segundo mi pelvis rozo la suya.

Ella gimió. Sin embargo aquella vez no sentía, nada, NADA de repugnancia.

-Tal vez…- susurro y sentí su mano deslizarse por mi pierna.

¿ACASO Granger estaba siendo atrevida conmigo? Creo que aquello me asusto.

-No es bueno que personas como tu, sigan a personas como yo- dije

Ella alzo una ceja con intriga. Yo sonreía seductoramente y la deje ahí, contra la pared, como esperando algo más…

Quería volver a verla, seguir con aquel juego macabro que comenzaba a gustarme.

Subía las escaleras del vestíbulo y la suerte parecía estar de mi lado por que a mis espaldas escuche a Granger.

-¡Draco!-

Sin embargo, creo que gire de manera muy brusca, ya que sentí mu brazo golpear contra su pecho. Se tambaleo y estuvo apunto de caer hacia atrás.

En una muestra de mis excelentes reflejos como buscador la alcance a sujetar por un brazo con una mano y la cintura con la otra.

La ayude a incorporarse peso sin soltarla.  
Me observo, su mirada había dejado de ser soñadora, pero aun así continuaba siendo de estúpida enamorada.

La acerque mas a mi, ella continuaba mirándome…

Era la primera vez que estábamos tan cercanos, sin la intención de matarnos, evitando las miradas asesinas…

Sus hermosos ojos miel me taladraban…

¿Hermosos?...

La solté. Sin mas, estuve apunto de hacerla caer, y me fui de ahí casi espantado.

* * *

Espero les guste, y pues... dejen reviews!

Un beso  
Feer :33


End file.
